A Conversation Jonas
by Disneysara7771
Summary: It all starts with a conversation between Macy and Stella, and ends with Joella.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, right. This is like part one, sort of, of this story that I wrote totally unconnected to this, except it was also Joella. But, then I was typing the authors note for this, and looking at how terribly short it is, and thought 'hey, those could just about connect up. So this is like the introduction. I know there is proper word for that, but I have a momentary blank. So, yeah. Hopefully, chapter 2 should be up soon. This will only be a two shot though. One more thing. This is told from a third person point of view. Chapter 2 is from Stella's POV. That's it!**

**_DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I totally own JONAS and JONAS LA. That's why I live in New Zealand, and haven't even been to a JB concert, let alone met them._**

**JONAS LA**

**A Conversation**

**JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS**

Stella and Macy were sleeping over at Stella's house.

Macy had found out that the two of them had kissed, but she didn't how or why.

She also knew that Stella was totally in love with Joe, she just wouldn't admit it.

Macy wanted to get her to admit it. She was determined to get it out of Stella.

"You so love him."

"I do not!"

"Ha! Got ya! I didn't even say how I was referencing!"

"Yeah, well you are always saying that I'm in love with Joe. So it's not hard to guess when you say something like that. Besides, I DO NOT LOVE HIM!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!" said Stella, not realising what she was saying.

"Ha! I've got you now," smirked Macy.

"You tricked me!"

"Using the oldest trick in the book. You should be wise to that trick now."

"Well, I'm not."

"I know, that's what makes it work. Anyway, back to the task at hand. You totally love him!"

"No, I don't!"

"Okay, then why is his number speed dial number 1 on you phone, even above me, your best friend? Why is his ringtone 'Love Sick' from he was actually sick? Why was a page in your notebook today completely covered in 'Joe Lucas' with a heart around it? Why did the same page have 'Mrs. S Lucas' and Mrs. S Malone Lucas? Huh? You have got to stop denying it, and ask him out already!"

"Okay, okay," said Stella holding her hands up in defeat. "You got me. I'm totally and irreversibly in love with Joe Lucas, my best friend since I was 3. But he doesn't feel the same way, so forget about it."

"Actually, I have a feeling he does."

"You might not be totally off your head, actually. He was the one to kiss me first. You're a good advice giver, you know," she says, pulling Macy in for a sisterly hug. "Now, exactly what's going on with you and Nick? How long have you two been together?" she asked in a gossip voice.

"um, about 3 weeks," said Macy.

Stella gasped. "And you never told me?"

"Um, sorry, but we wanted to fully establish our relationship before we announced it." said Macy looking slightly sheepish..

"Oh, well, what's done is done, now you just have to tell me everything."

Macy groaned.

**I promise, Chapter 2 will be up REALLY soon! I am going to go and type it up right now! I already have it all typed up on my iPod touch, I just have to copy it across to my computer.**

**Review and tell me what you think of it, if you want, but I don't really expect reviews for this because it so short!**

**Love all my readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, sorry!**

**I know I said that the next chapter of this would be up next week, but it didn't exactly work out like that. Sorry! Got a whole heap of homework, and still do.**

**You're probably all going excuses, excuses, right?**

**Well, sorry! Here's the second part of it now. This is the final part.**

**Enjoy!**

**_DISCLAIMER: Yeah, 'cos I TOTALLY own Disney or the Jonas Brothers, or JONAS the TV programme. Not. Only in my dreams, sadly. _**

**Chapter 2 **

**A Conversation**

_**Stella's POV:**_

_I'll admit it, I'm in love with me. So sue me. He's been my best friend since I was 3, and my crush since I was 13._

_There are some down sides to being in love with a world-famous pop star, though. I when I say some, I mean thousands._

_A few are: you are never completely sure about how he feels about you (though that could just be Joe), you have to see millions of girls scream whenever he walks on stage, he always has some beautiful girl attached to his arm, and he has amazing charm._

_There are only 2 girls in the world that I have ever met who seem completely unaffected by his charm. Macy, and Big Mans' niece, Kiara. And even Macy wasn't always so immune to his charm._

_There were days, long ago, when she would faint, or freak out because he entered the room. Those were the days as a super fan of JONAS, before she realised that they are just normal guys. You know, just incredibly famous. These days, she doesn't faint, or even freak out in his presence. Which is lucky, because other wise I don't think that her boyfriend and Joe's brother, Nick, would be too pleased if she did._

_Kiara, she's immune because she's well, she's well, she's Kiara._

_But anyway, I am getting off the subject._

_So, yes, I'm in love with Joe Lucas, my best friend since I was 3. And yes, it's unrequited love, no matter what Macy says. But, even though I know that I know that Joe doesn't love me back, Macy and Danielle, Kevin's girlfriend, don't seem to be convinced other wise, and they insist in playing match maker._

_But that usually results in me hiding in my bedroom, crying. In secret, after Joe once again turns me down without really knowing it._

_JOELLA JOELLA JOELLA JOELLA_

_**Third person POV:**_

"So? What do you think?" Stella asked Nick as she held up her newest creation in front of him.

Stella had been up all night perfecting this design, and was finally happy with it.

She was very proud of it.

"It looks great, Stells. You've done it again. The perfect outfit," said Nick. He was telling the truth, but exaggerating the truth a tiny bit, as Stella was quite scary when she thought that someone didn't like her newest creation.

"Thanks!" said Stella smiling happily.

Then Joe strolled in.

"Hey guys. What's uppppp?" he asked, then, as he was saying 'up' tripped, and the cup of Ribena he was carrying, and, as if in slow motion, sailed towards Stella's new design.

You just knew what was going to happen.

10 seconds later, Stella was holding clothes with a Ribena stain all over them. And the clothes were a pale blue, of course.

Quickly. Stella's face darkened with anger. Nick ran, and dived for cover.

"Joe!" shouted Stella at the top of her voice. "I cannot believe you just did that!"

"Um, sorry?" asked Joe, unsure of what to do with himself.

"Oh, you are going to be sorry!" she scowled at him. Then, suddenly, with out warning, her face crumpled, and it seemed like all the fight went out of her.

She started to cry.

"Stella?" asked Joe in a concerned and surprised look. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm so mad at you! You have just ruined my latest design, which I spent 2 days making!"

"Oh, Stells. I'm soo sorry! I didn't mean to mess it up! What, what can I do to make you feel better?"

Nick, by this time, had long made his escape.

"Nothing," snapped Stella, with so much venom in her voice that Joe took a step back. "You can't do anything. You are so caught up in yourself. You don't see something that is right in front of your nose! You are so self absorbed!"

"What? Where did that come from?" asked Joe, surprised.

"That came from somewhere I've kept hidden for 4 years," snapped Stella, still angry. "Now, go away, I've got work to do," she said, brushing her tears away, and sniffing.

"Oh, no. I'm not going anywhere until whatever you are keeping from me for three years is out in the open, and no longer hidden.

Stella realised that he meant business. So, she kissed him.

In her emotional, addled brain, at that moment it seemed like the perfect thing to do. And for a blissful minute, it did make sense, and there were fireworks.

But the second they broke away she immediately started apologising.

"Why are you apologising?" asked Joe. "I kissed you back, remember?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"But nothing. Is that really what you've been keeping a secret for 4 years?"

"Yes," admitted a red faced Stella.

"Good, because I've been trying to keep that a secret for about 5 years." Then he kissed her again.

Down below an ease dropping Macy, Nick, Danielle and Kevin all high fived.

**Okay, I know this is very short. Sorry?**

**But I thought it was quite cute.**

**Some questions for you all:**

**1. What are your thoughts on the movie of Meg Cabot's book?**

**2. What's your favourite song by the Jo Bro's on Lines, Vines and Trying Times?**

**3. What's your favourite on the JONAS LA soundtrack?**

**4. How many Jonas Brothers songs do you have?**


End file.
